New Beginning's
by Aduro Witch
Summary: The Man in the Moon watched Voldemort and his follows leave the lifeless body of Harry Potter in the Forbidden Forest. To have someone as young as Harry make the decision of walking to his death or have others suffer was heart wrenching. The poor boy had done so much and asked for so little. Maybe it was time he had his own choices...his own happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you enjoy this first Chapter even though it's short. Leave a review and tell me if you did!**_

_***Disclaimer***_

_**New Beginning's**_

_**Chapter One**_

The first thing he remembers when wakes up is the flash of green and cruel laughter. He isn't really scared though. It's peaceful here in this forest and the light of the moon shines above. The white light shines on him and gives him a sense of comfort.

The light murmured his name like a friend long missed. It knew of all that he went through and wished to give him something special. A second chance to be happy, but of course with everything there was a price. The Deathly Hollows surfaced in his mind along with the title 'Master of Death'. He would live to guide the spirits of children to the afterlife. The Grim Reaper would no longer scare the young and cause them to run and become lost.

It really didn't take any effort to think about it. He would be helping the children that passed on get home. The instant his decision was made the light around grew brighter and a pressure began to build. The ground around him began to crack under the pressure. It was a little frightening but that presence softly whispered that all was well and not to worry. Within moments it was over and quite rained in the forest once more.

He took a couple of deep breathes before he got up. It was kind of hard because the ground around him was cracked and uneven. Once out of the small human shaped crater he began to take a look around. The evidence from Voldemort and his Deatheaters but he wasn't really worried about them anymore. His friends knew what to do.

He had a new mission now. He looked up and focused on the things that belonged to him and they appeared. The Resurrection Stone, Invisibility Cloak, and Elder Wand were his and know nobody would ever be able to obtain them.

With his things back in his possession's he left The Forbidden Forrest and The Wizarding World behind. The Man in the Moon the only witness to his departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next Chapter is here! I want to thank all the people that took the time to read, review, and add this story. I'm a little nervous about this chapter so let me know what you think!**

**A/N at the bottom!  
**

***Disclaimer*  
**

* * *

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

Jack didn't notice them at first. The ground was covered in fresh fallen snow and muffled the sounds of their voices. A young man was bending down and talking quietly to a young boy who was in his pajamas for some reason. The young boy gives a reply which makes the young man laugh before patting the child on the back. The kid giggles then runs to the closest mound of snow and begins playing in it.

"He's never played in the snow." Jack is taken speechless because he has never met someone this old that could see him. It's unheard of; but not impossible, so Jack snaps out of it and walks up to the guy.

"I guess anytime is better than never but maybe he should have put some clothes on first? PJ's aren't something I would consider snow gear."

The stranger chuckles and turns to Jack and holds out a hand. Jack stares at it for a moment before grasping it and shaking briefly. "Jack Frost, what's yours?"

"I'm Harry." Then he's walking to the kid and helping him stand. Looking closer Jack realized that Harry wasn't exactly normal. His green eyes were bight and seemed to pop when compared to his pale skin. The hair on his was almost back enough to blend in with his attire.

He was wearing a dark cloak which was odd because people now a day's wore jackets. He wasn't wearing a hat or gloves either. He wore clothes like any other human, but these at least seemed to be intended for some protection against the winter chill. Who was this guy?

He watched as the kid picked up some snow and packed it into a ball. He studied it as the moons light twinkled along the surface. Harry ruffled the kid's hair and whispered something that made them both smile.

The kid then began walking up to him with a shy smile on his face. The boy stood silently in front of him and began nervously toeing his _bare_ foot in to the snow. What the hell?

"Uh kid, where's your shoes?" His answer is a mischievous smile and a snowball to the back. Jack turns and see's Harry behind him with another snowball already in hand.

"Hey, you just picked the wrong guy to have a snowball fight with!" Jack says with a smile.

Harry just smirks and throws the other snowball but Jacks ready for it and dodges." Nice one but now you're in for it!"

He takes his staff and lowers the top of it on the ground. Every little tap made brought ice that crunched underneath the curved wood. Then without warning Jack charged towards Harry; his staff trailing behind him and creating a small flurry that grew in size the closer he got. Harry's eyes widened but he stood his ground. Jack lifted his staff when he got closer and swiped it; causing snow and wind to fly at him. Harry raised an arm that held a slim piece of wood and the wind and snow rushed back at Jack; who was floating in the air, holding a snowball.

The winter spirit stared at Harry before something hit his head. He turned to see the boy giggling. He gave the kid a smile before turning back around. There was no one there. He wiped his head aback around to see Harry grab the little boys and begin to walk.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The pair stops and turns. Harry gives him a small smile and motions him over. Jack hovers closer to the pair and lands.

"I need to get him to where he belongs. Stalling really isn't good for him, but he begged me and I just couldn't say no" The kid gives Harry a smile then turns to Jack.

"Are you really Jack Frost?"

Jack grins and bends down so he his eye level with the child. "Yep, that's me! What's your name?"

"Darren."

"Well, Darren it's nice to meet you. Did you enjoy the snow?" Darren nods his head enthusiastically.

"That's good to know." Jack says.

Harry gives Darren a fond smile before bending and whispering something to him. The boy nods his head and walks little ways off.

"The Man in the Moon came to me a year ago." Jack's eyes widen and he looks up at the moon then back at Harry.

Harry gives him a knowing smile "He gave me the duty of guiding the spirits of children to the afterlife."

"That's some gig. Doesn't get kind of depressing? Children shouldn't die." Jack looks over at Darren. The kid had to be about ten.

Harry sighs and nods. "It does happen though and someone has to be there for them."

"Who was doing it before you?" asks Jack.

"The Grim Reaper which scared as you can imagine." Harry says with exasperation.

Jack laughs. "Yeah, you're much better suited for it than GR is."

Harry smiles the tilts his head as if he's listening to something. After a moment he comes out of it and motions Darren back over." Well, duty calls Jack. I hope to see you again soon?"

Jack smiles" Yeah I'm pretty sure you will."

Harry smiles back and places his hand on Darren's shoulder and with that they disappear with a loud pop.

* * *

Harry watched as Darren walked into the light and waited. Someone wished to talk to him from the other side. Usually that wasn't aloud but for this person it was. Harry couldn't wait to find out who it was.

A couple of minutes later a young girl appeared. She had long brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. Her face was round and with a resolute expression. She wore a white gown that ghosted her slippered feet.

"Thank you for meeting with me." Her voice is soft but strong. "I must confess I really do not know where to start."

Harry smiles at her. "I find that the beginning is always the best place to start."

She smiles and rolls her eyes before frowning and looking up at the sky. "When I died my father was devastated. He mourned me for a long time but found a calling in fighting darkness and imprisoning it. He was a good man and many great things but even men like my father can lose their way."

"Did this darkness have a name?" asks Harry

"Fearlings, that's their name. My father would stand guard day after day listening to them whisper and tempt him. He ignored them but eventually they wore him down. They used his love for me and he released them." The last sentence she whispers.

Harry walks to her and places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to him with tears in her eyes." They swarmed him and transformed him." Her voice catches in her throat.

Harry crouches down and looks into her teary eyes." What happened?"

"He became what every child fears, The Boogeyman. My father has done many bad things, but sir he has also done many good. He deserves redemption but I knew no one that would give it to him. Then whispers of you began to surface. You do not harbor any bad blood towards him. He needs you. Please help my father! Please….please." She pleads.

Harry couldn't say no. This guy didn't ask to be the bad guy. In fact, he was once a good guy. Maybe he was still in the darkness waiting to come out. There was also the chance that it was too late and that good man she spoke of was gone.

He rises and gives her a smile. "I will do what I can for your dad but please be prepared. There may be a chance that the man you love is gone."

She gives him a watery smile and quick hug." Thank you so much."

Harry smiles and ruffles her hair. "What was his name before he became what he is?"

She hesitates for only a moment." Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Then she pulls away and disappears in a white flash of light. Harry stands there for a few moments then heads to the next spirit that calls for him and unknowingly finds The Boogeyman.

* * *

**From what I have read Pitch had a daughter and I feel that some part of him still loves her. So, I think he has a chance to remember the man he used to be with Harry popping in and reminding him. Of course he won't be 100% good. He will still be the boogeyman. **

**Please let me know what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here's the next chapter. I had fun writing it, but I am a little nervous about it. Let me know what you think!**

**I would also like to thank all those that took the time to review and added this story.  
**

***Disclaimer*  
**

* * *

**New Beginning's  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

Harry arrives in the hallway of a hospital and turns his head towards the sound of a woman crying. He gives a small sigh before walking down the hall. The closer he gets the more voices he can hear.

The low baritone of a man trying to console a woman but to no avail could be heard. As well as the fragile voice of an old woman murmuring a few soothing words before shuffling could be heard. The small group walks right through Harry as they pass him and head for a nurse.

Harry watches them for a moment before continuing. The door of the room he was drawn to was shut and had a picture of a teddy bear wearing a bowler hat on it. He his hand wraps around the door knob and opens the door. The hallway baths the room in light and allows Harry to see the small child within.

The young girl was sitting in the chair by the bed. She was sitting in a ball with the hospital gown cocooning her legs and feet and her arms were crossed over her stomach. Her long blonde hair tumbled along her back and shoulders framing her round face. She turned to him as he shut the door and gave him a curious look.

Harry pulled out his wand and used lumos. The light cast shadows throughout the room but delighted the child no less.

Harry gives her a smile and holds out his hand. "Hey, things seem to be pretty gloomy here. Why don't we go someplace a little more welcoming?"

"My mom says I shouldn't talk to strangers." She says, shyly.

"That's right. Well, my names Harry. What's yours?" asks Harry

She studies him from underneath her eyelashes for moment before answering "Fiona. What's yours?"

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." He holds his hand out and her small hand grabs his. "There now. We both know each other. Will you come with me now?"

She pulls her hand away from his and turns back towards the bed. The little body lying in the bed is covered by a white sheet. She had to be no older than seven and yet her eyes held something someone her age shouldn't "What about my mommy? She's so sad."

Harry gets on his knees and has her turn to him. Her blue eyes hold worry. They hold the past and the love for her family, but most of all they hold hope. She expects him to give her peace and Harry is determined to try and do just that. "That may be so but only for a while. You were her baby and you all ways will be. The memory of you will be sad but eventual it will be a source of great happiness, because she will know that at one time you were alive and loved like no other."

She gives the bed one last look before looking at him. "Can I say goodbye before we go?"

"Of course you can, but they won't be able to see you." Harry says as he gets to his feet. She nods her head and grabs his right hand. They exit the room and head towards the small group down the hall.

As they walk they pass by a door that's slightly ajar. Harry gives it a passing glance but freezes when he sees a dark shadow looming over the occupant in the bed. A slight tugging on his arm brings him back to his senses.

The little girl looks worried but is also impatient to get to her family. Harry hesitates for a moment because he can't leave the gir,l but he also isn't sure when he will see the Boogeyman again. He finally comes to a decision when he hears the sound of whimpering coming from the room.

"There is one more thing I have to do before we leave. Go stay by your parents. Don't leave their side. I will only be a minute." Harry says quietly.

"Ok." She whispers before running to her parents' side.

Harry watches her for moment before focusing on the invisibility cloak. It shimmers into existence around his shoulders. It's light and moves like water when Harry shifts to pull the hood over his head. He takes a deep breath and enters the room.

The dark figure turns and yellow eyes stare at the door, and inadvertently right at Harry. The being towers over everything in the room and wore dark robes, gray skin, and black hair that curved towards the back of his head. He studies the door a moment more before turning back to the bed.

The child in the bed was tossing and turning in his head. Harry could see the nightmare above the child's head and it angered him. No kid trying to get better deserved this! Harry takes the elder wand from his back pocket but is attacked before he can do anything.

Dark sand is curling around him and holding him in place. The man walks towards him as casual as can be. He studies the empty space his sand is holding before reaching over and removing the hood.

He studies the fabric in his hand before turning his gaze to Harry. "I was wondering when we would finally meet. Although, I didn't expect it to be under such circumstances; are you here on business then?"

"Yes." Harry answers stubbornly.

The dark man laughs. "Well then why are you bothering me?"

Harry studies the dark being in front him before answering. "Because I couldn't leave knowing you're messing with a sick kid…what would your daughter say?"

"How do you know about that?" He snarls.

"Maybe I will tell you about it sometime." Harry replies nonchalantly.

"Or maybe you will tell me now." He lifts his hand and dark sand takes the shape horses and start moving towards Harry.

The grip on his wand tightens but not with fear. "Expecto Patronum!"

The sand around him releases him and swirls back to its master and the dark horses disperse. Harry's patronus stands between them and illuminate the room. "I know more than that, Kozmotis Pitchiner."

Pitchiner growls but doesn't move. Harry begins walking backwards and reaches to the door and opens it. "Let's stop here and continue our little chat some other time."

Harry is out the door and heading for his charge before he can hear a reply. Fiona is standing by her parents when he reaches her. She looks at him and smiles when he holds out his hand for her to grab.

He gives the hall way where Pitchiner is a glance before disapperating. Why does he always get caught up in things that don't concern him?

* * *

Pitch watches the animal of light but it doesn't move. Deciding it will not attack unless provoked he uses the shadows and leaves. The dark corridors of his home great him and wrap around him within their dark embrace. The fearlings whisper their indignation at being defeated and seethe at Pitches weakness to deal with the situation.

The meeting runs through his head several times. Something was going on here behind his back and was going to find out what. The Guide thought he had Pitch all figured out well he knew things about him that no others knew; things that would bring young _Harry _to his knees, because no one made a fool of Pitch and got away with it. The voices hissed their pleasure of this and went silent once more.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**


End file.
